


Dia is Crabby

by AliceInIdolLand



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Love Live Sunshine!!, Other, Uranohoshi Girls Academy, aqours - Freeform, crabs, probably a crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInIdolLand/pseuds/AliceInIdolLand
Summary: Waking up early and heading to school is usually enough to make you annoyed. But, wake up early, heading to school, and then realizing someone broke in? That's enough to make someone full on crabby.Dia's annoyed already. That's not a good sign.





	Dia is Crabby

Early in the morning, Dia headed to school. As the student council president, she had a few things to finish up before the coming school day. There were also some Aqours things she wanted done before the afternoon. Stopping before the door, she reached a hand into her bag to grab her key. Putting it in the keyhole, she turned it, only to realize that the door was already open. 

 

Narrowing her eyes, Dia’s mood turned cautious. She had locked the door last night, that was certain. This meant that there had to be someone inside. A break in? Most likely. Stepping inside the building, her ears met with silence. There was no one here, then…Turning the corner, she headed towards her office. As long as she didn’t meet with anyone on the way , she could grab something to use as a weapon. This would work well for narrowing down the intruder’s location as well.

 

Making her way to the student council office, there were no signs of another person. Slinking down the hall to the office, she turned the handle. Although it should have been locked, the handle moved freely, opening the door. Looking through the crack between the door and the wall, Dia concluded that there was no one inside. With a sigh of relief, she walked in, only to meet with a mess. 

 

Papers were strewn everywhere, drawers were open, and pens covered the floor. Whoever had been in here wasn’t even trying to hide that fact that they were here. With an aggravated sigh, as would have to clean up later, Dia headed straight for the top right drawer on her desk. Reaching for the back, she pulled out a thin metal rod. Unfolding it, it became 3 times it’s normal size. It was sort of like a staff, not that it mattered. She usually used it to reach things that were in high places, but it also doubled as a sort of weapon. Armed with her metal stick and the determination to destroy this person, she headed off.

 

After wandering around the school, frustration had set in. Had she overreacted? The intruder could be long gone by now. About to give up and head back, the sound of a voice reached her ears. It was coming from… the clubrooms? What would someone be doing in a clubroom? It’s not like there was anything important in there... Unable to come up with a reason as for why someone would be in there, Dia shook her head. Instead of puzzling over the why, she stealthy made her way towards the disturbance.

 

Outside of the Aqours clubroom, her advance halted. Even though the door seemed to be closed, upon closer inspection, it was still ajar. Through the tiny crack that separated the room and the hall, the enclosed light lit up the dark hall. A voice was present as well, but it was too muffled to make out any words. Stepping closer, Dia put her hand on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she took her chance.

 

“Put your hands up and drop what you’re holding.” she commanded before entering the room. A figure froze, then dropped a metallic object on the floor. With a clank, they rose their hands. Dia couldn’t see the person’s face, as they were facing the opposite direction, and they were wearing a dark hoodie.

 

“Turn around.” Dia commanded once more, holding her metal staff at the ready. With a few slow steps, the person turned to face the student council president. A flash of blonde met Dia’s eyes, and she internally face palmed, before lowering her staff.

 

“Oh, Dia~ It’s only you~” Pulling off the hood, Mari beamed at her friend.

 

“Mari… What are you doing? It’s early in the morning, you know. You even made a mess of my office, as well as left the door unlocked. Don’t you know not to do that?”

 

“Yes yes, I know I know. But Dia, I really couldn’t help myself this time~!” the blonde exclaimed, before bringing her hands to the table in front of her.

 

“Oh? Why would that be?” Dia inquired, raising an eyebrow at the principal of Uranohoshi. 

 

“Because of this~!” With a sudden motion, a living, breathing thing, along with Mari's hands, were thrusted in front of Dia’s face.

 

“E-Eh?!?” Jumping away with a screech, Dia held her hands in front of her as if she was defending herself.

 

“Dia, be quiet. You’re going to scare Tamatoa.” Mari said matter of factly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Tama… toa?”

 

“Yes, Tamatoa~! Look~ Isn’t he just perfectly shiny~?” Holding her hands out again, this time slower than before, a small animal appeared before Dia’s eyes. The animal itself was a crab. He was a brownish color, with a super shiny shell. In fact, at first glance, he was all shine and no crab.

 

“A crab… Mari, why do you have a crab here anyways?” Dia asked, wondering why the blonde had a crab of all things.

 

“Because~ This is Tamatoa’s new home~” At this point, Dia finally looked around the room. A whole corner of the clubroom was transformed into a crab’s paradise. There were artificial (or were they real?) trees and plants, as well as sand covering the entire area. There was also a miniature cove, filled with water. Another section was filled with what she assumed was crab food.

 

“Mari…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Clean all this up this instant!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I low-key headcanon that Mari has a shiny crab named Tamatoa. Also, I can totally see her doing this for the sake of her new pet.
> 
> Moana references for all of you. 
> 
> Also, this was originally meant to be a one-shot. I may eventually turn it into a two-shot.


End file.
